


By Your Pupils You'll be Taught

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [11]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Not Happy, Not!Fic, Oral Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad kisses Ryan in the Lava Springs locker room after not-so-successfully proving that he doesn’t dance.  Ryan is stunned, absolutely stunned, and doesn’t respond, which makes Chad jerk back, cursing under his breath and feeling like a fool.  But then Ryan’s moving forward, pushing into Chad’s space and it’s all lips and tongues and teeth nipping just hard enough.  Their first kiss lasts about five seconds, but the make out session that follows goes on for a good thirty minutes and ends in mutual handjobs in the Lava Springs showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Pupils You'll be Taught

**Author's Note:**

> memekon asked: CAN I REQUEST CHAD/RYAN FOR SEXUAL HEADCANONS, PLEASE?? :D

**What was their first kiss like:** Chad kisses Ryan in the Lava Springs locker room after not-so-successfully proving that he doesn’t dance. Ryan is stunned, absolutely stunned, and doesn’t respond, which makes Chad jerk back, cursing under his breath and feeling like a fool. But then Ryan’s moving forward, pushing into Chad’s space and it’s all lips and tongues and teeth nipping just hard enough. Their first kiss lasts about five seconds, but the make out session that follows goes on for a good thirty minutes and ends in mutual handjobs in the Lava Springs showers. 

**Where were they their first time having sex:** Ryan and Chad have sex for the first time in the weird rock shaped outlook tower on the edge of the Lava Springs property. The same tower the Sharpay uses to compulsively spy on Troy. Ryan will later think that this should have been a sign, but at the time he’s too busy stripping Chad out of his blue Lava Springs company shirt to share any focus on possible omens for the future. And, really, who could blame him? Chad’s… _Chad_. With that stupid smirk of his and those dancing eyes and his abs, who gave him abs like that? They’re just not fair. And the way he bites his lower lip, eyes hot as he stares at Ryan as if he’s never seen anything like him before… God. Who cares about the future when there’s all that laid out in front of him in the present?

 **Who’s louder:** Chad. Well… actually, Ryan, if you just look at volume level, but Ryan’s a slow burn sort of boy who hisses and murmurs his way to a loud crescendo whereas Chad’s a steady stream of filth in Ryan’s ear. He’s not loud in the traditional sense, but he’s so incredibly vocal that both of them would give his name if asked the question. 

**Who wakes up first:** Chad. Always Chad, who wakes up when the moon hasn’t yet set and creeps out of Ryan’s room like that’s normal. He’s got a family, he says. He needs to get home before his mom goes to work or his sister crashes into his room or a thousand other reasons that all equal the same thing in the end. 

**Favorite form of foreplay:** Chad likes to pin Ryan up against a wall and whisper dirty things in his ear. ”I want to lick you out,” he says backstage, his body a long line of heat pressed up against Ryan’s back, “right here, right now. Just yank down those ridiculous white shorts of yours and drive my tongue between your cheeks till you’re wet and begging for it.” And Ryan arches into him and moans. 

**Who performs/receives oral more often:** Ryan. In this, as in all things, Ryan gives more. He lets Chad push him to his knees, catch his thumb in the hinge of Ryan's jaw to pull his mouth open, and slide his dick in, slacks still bunched around his thighs. He lets Chad wrap a fist in his hair, hold his head steady while Chad thrusts desperately inside. Ryan lets Chad do anything he wants, really. Until Ryan refuses to let Chad do anything to him at all. 

**Who tries new things more often:** Ryan does, of course. Ryan’s the one who is invested, after all. Ryan’s the one who looks at Chad as sees something more than a summer fling. So Ryan looks into interesting new things they can try and surprises Chad with chocolate sauce and dirty dice and all sorts of other sweet, romantic, utterly stupid things. Chad doesn’t appreciate it— how could he appreciate the fact that the boy he’s resolutely not dating wants to romance him— until it’s long gone. Because Chad is that cliched boy who doesn’t know what he has until he looses it and Ryan is that cliched boy who never looks back.

 **If they had to choose a third+ person to include who would they include:** They never talk about it, but if they did it would probably be a girl. Chad’s so much more comfortable with the likes girls bit of being bisexual.


End file.
